


The Sword

by QuestWitch5643



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestWitch5643/pseuds/QuestWitch5643
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·这是一篇纯属有病的团兵同人文，8k，不可深究，文风胡闹，要骂请便<br/>·团长心理变态，OOC注意<br/>·有玛丽（Mary）出现<br/>·结局说法不一，有人说是BE，但我觉得是最好的结局，HE<br/>·谨献给我亲爱的谳，攸，娑，妾，洛还有与之</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sword

**Author's Note:**

> ·这是一篇纯属有病的团兵同人文，8k，不可深究，文风胡闹，要骂请便  
> ·团长心理变态，OOC注意  
> ·有玛丽（Mary）出现  
> ·结局说法不一，有人说是BE，但我觉得是最好的结局，HE  
> ·谨献给我亲爱的谳，攸，娑，妾，洛还有与之

ξ1  59小时又10分钟前         ——献给娑

Levi兵长是人类的利剑，是调查兵团的利剑，是Erwin团长的利剑，人类最强。——如果你问调查兵团的人，他们都会这么说。

这很正常。

“Levi,”有人喊道，“Levi.”

一阵风吹起了窗帘，露出了之间挡住的身影——Levi。寒风穿透了他薄薄的衬衣，把他吹得冰冷，月光冷冷清清。他甚至没有偏一下头，这个声音太熟悉了。不出所料，接下来是军靴拍打在地面的声音，衣架上被挂上大衣的轻微响动，火柴被划燃的噗嗤一声，黄色温暖烛光驱散黑暗的感觉弥漫。紧接着Levi被单手抱了起来，可怜的一点空气被无端地憋在了肺里。

“老秃子你玩够了没有。”Levi好不容易夺回了嘴唇的控制权，不耐烦地说。Erwin笑了一笑，耍赖似的说：“没有。”便抱着Levi离开了这间房间。

“明天要远……”Levi没来得及说完，便被捂上了嘴。“安静点儿。”Erwin微翘起嘴角，嘴唇上有一道若隐若现的鲜红的口子。

Levi的皮肤红得像在烧，像象牙一样完美的躯体此刻沾染了另一种不明的意味。“The first of all the tribe lay here”Erwin低声呢喃着，左手修长的手指留恋着，绕着圈打着转地划过Levi的每一寸皮肤，茧子不轻不重地刮擦着。“And did such pleasure take—”Erwin的身体上反而有很多伤痕，不过丝毫不影响这份美感，更添了几分诡秘。

手丝毫没有安分的道理，划过Levi漂亮的腰线向下，但又浅尝辄止引得一阵喘息“You who had brought great Hector down”湛蓝色的眼睛紧锁着对方灰中带绿的眸子，像要把Levi溺死在那片大海里面。“And put all Troy to wreck—”他的鼻尖在Levi的鼻尖上摩挲，手圈过来把Levi的双臂紧箍他的身体两侧。“That you cried into this ear, ”Erwin把左耳凑到Levi嘴边，像在等着什么。

Levi的话带着阵阵气音，“Strike me……if I shriek.” Erwin满意似的笑了一笑，松开了Levi的手臂。

一阵强烈的寒风吹过，外面的蜡烛闪烁了几下，熄灭了。黑暗再次笼罩了下来。太黑了，大概没有人可以看到Erwin手臂上不浅的口子里流出的血，沿着小臂，一直到指尖。如果这伤痕结痂的话大概与他身上其他的伤痕差不多。

一把剑鞘空空如也，靠在床头的墙壁上。

看似孤独。

 

ξ2 52小时又25分钟前         ——献给攸

团长有什么奇怪的习惯？如果你这样问调查兵团的团员。他们一定会告诉你，团长无论何时都随身带一把空剑鞘。

是够奇怪的。

巨大的Maria之壁横亘在眼前，修缮完毕不久的城门缓缓升起，庞大的队伍两侧响起的人们的议论声，比之前任何时候的都要大声。Erwin面无表情地举起刀刃，刀锋向着斜前方，“调查兵团第57次壁外调查，现在开始。”这听起来或许和平日并无区别，但出动的并非只有背上有着双翼的人，随着两声“跟进”命令的下达，背上有着玫瑰和独角兽标记的士兵也随之开进，一阵策马之声混合着马蹄踏地激起的尘土充满了街道间。

初晨的阳光斜映在Maria之壁上，斜映在这支庞大的队伍上。队伍展开成了一个并不熟悉的阵形，随着作战目标的变更，主要作用为尽量避免与巨人接触的长距离索敌阵形已经不再适用，更何况这次总统下达的命令是全歼。尽管再夺还Maria之壁之后调查兵团从Allen家的地下室中得到了极其重要的情报，但显然不是完整的。总统在这时下达这样的命令不知是何用意。

Erwin接到这条命令时没有表现出过多的波动，只是一个人坐在桌前有一个小时，郑重其事地写下了什么，再将其叠好，放入事先准备好的信封中，在背后盖上自由之翼的章。做完这一切，他对等在一旁已久的Levi几乎不可察觉地轻叹了一口气，意味不明，再告诉他“你的任务是全歼。”

当天下午，他给全团开了一个会议，无非是鼓舞斗志，传达的中心内容也很简单“尽量保存战斗力击杀更多的巨人，尤其是近身战斗力和立体机动作战能力。”

其实Erwin分别下达的两个命令在本质目的上是无异的，但一个激进一个保守，这不像是个好兆头，尤其是在这所谓的最后一战中。

队伍中Erwin的耳边又回想起那个人的话了，“He has made his weapons his god. When his weapons win he is defeated himself. ”（*）他开始在心中不停地笑，在笑那个说话的人，也在笑他自己，可是他面无表情，早就麻木了。空空的剑鞘和立体机动一起挂在腰间。就要到他想了很久的那一刻了，只要再耐心等一等，这没关系，因为他已经耐心等了很久了。

策马前进，前方是坚硬的荒原，初秋时节还很温暖，阳光橘黄橘黄的，如果没有这么庞大的军队，大概也是一片好景色。

*：摘自泰戈尔，《飞鸟集》

 

ξ3 48小时又1分钟前         ——献给洛

We should be hidden from their eyes

Being but holy shows

And bodies broken like a thorn

Whereon the bleak north blows

To think of buried Hector 

And none living knows

…

My arms are like the twisted thorn

And yet there beauty lay

The first of all the tribe lay there

And did such pleasure take—

She who had brought great Hector down

And put all Troy to wreck—

That she cried into this ear

‘Strike me if I shriek.’（*）

深色的树干和灰绿的树叶之上沾满了各种各样的血液，Erwin一边站在树上指挥他的兵团一边觉得他可不喜欢那样。用左手抚摸了一下那把剑鞘，剑鞘上的血一直在增多，一开始还不太明显，但现在已经很明显了。

Erwin身上的每一道伤痕都在痛，和他失去右手的时候一样痛。连右边不存在的手臂都好像在灼烧，幻想与现实中的手臂相接的地方如同在燃烧，自己的灼热伤到了自己。可Erwin还是一点表情都没有，他习惯了这样的痛，只是来自不存在的右手手掌的灼热让他有一点心烦。他继续指挥着，想起了兵团里有一个人在他的指挥范围之外执行他的任务，那条略与其他有差别的的命令。Erwin全身的痛都来自那里，不过没关系，这很正常，他的宝剑在痛，他也在痛，这没关系。

更何况他站在这一片灰绿色当中呢，怎么会在意一点疼痛？美丽的灰绿色，他们眼睛的颜色。在这里，一点烦躁中，他居然又想起Mary了。现在，Erwin对她的容貌远远没有多年前，在他见到Levi之前记得那么清楚，只是如一般词汇所描述的：“米黄色的皮肤”“细胳膊”“褐色的长发”“长睫毛”等等。其实一切都已模糊不清，只有那一双眼睛除外，那双灰绿色的眼睛，那双他一直坚信可以说话，可以杀人的眼睛。知道很多年以后他终于摆脱了那双眼睛的魔力，让他们化身在另一个人身上。

Erwin曾一再翻阅这些回忆，一面不断自问，是否在那个阳光灿烂的遥远的夏天，他生活中的一些征兆已经开始。

面前的队伍成功地剿杀了几头巨人，他挥起刀刃，为他们指明下一个战斗的地点，他在树林间穿梭指挥着一个又一个的小团体。Erwin知道他们所有人的最终目的地，那个地方，他不会忘，不断想，盼了很多年的地方。

握刀的左臂传来一阵痛楚，Erwin低头看了一看，昨天留下的刚刚结痂的口子再一次开裂，暗红的血液沁出来染红了衬衫。他皱了一下眉，不是为自己肢体的痛楚，而是为Levi。巨人……大概真是凶险。

*：节选自叶芝，《A man young and old》

 

ξ4 39小时59分钟前         ——献给与之

Levi很强，非常强，没有人比他强。——这是无可置疑的事实。

Levi是人类最强。——这却亟待考证。

天已经完全黑了，各个兵团内的部署，统计都已经接近尾声，让人不安的事实在四处弥漫，讯息如同点燃一把松枝的气味一般浮动着，不安地跳动着——事实上，调查兵团的士兵们发现我们的人类最强Levi兵长还没有回来，在全体伤亡并不严重的情况下。更可怕的是，当大家互相问及Levi兵长所属的组时，大家都一片茫然。大家渐渐意识到，兵长是单独行动的。

“团长，兵长尚未归队。”向Erwin报告的Allen语气中已经带上了一点慌张。Erwin埋着头，左手书写的速度较之右手也丝毫不慢，那是今天的战况总结，已进入到尾声部分。“战争进行顺利，伤亡较少。”第一排就这么写着。见Erwin没有一点反应，Allen又试着叫了一声“Erwin团长？”Erwin还是没抬头，，只是说“我知道。”Erwin怎么可能不知道？就算全天下没有其他人知道他都知道。

“不用去寻找一下兵长么？哪怕……是兵长的尸体也好。”Allen急切地问。Erwin淡淡地说“没必要。”笔下的速度依旧一点儿不慢。Allen开始有点激动，“Erwin团长，Levi兵长对调查兵团做出的贡献极大，在大家心中的威望也非常高，您怎么可以……”Erwin写下日期，放下手中的笔，抬头看着Allen，Allen突然就说不出话来了，Erwin冰蓝色的眼睛仿佛在此刻带来了无限的压力。Erwin开口，声音仍旧很平稳，他望着Allen的眼睛，虽然也是绿色，但和Levi的眼睛全然不同，真是差远了，他一字一句地说，“Levi兵长没事，他很快会回来，他今天做得很棒，明天也会继续，这是他的任务。”

Erwin说完站起身，走去了帐外，Allen有些茫然，呆呆地站在原地。在Erwin刚才手臂挡住的地方，有行字这样写着“Levi兵长单日讨伐数57头，做出了极大贡献。”如果Allen看到Erwin写下的这句话，他大概就会放心相信Levi兵长回来过并无恙了。

怎么说呢？这句话，一半对，一半错。

即使还是初秋，夜里的风也有些凉了，不过也好，这让Erwin清醒了一点。他全身都在痛，开裂的伤口的数量再一次增加，但他还睁着那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，向前走着，穿过一个个营帐，他清晰地听到了马蹄声——Levi。

至于回过神来跟着团长的Allen，看到的就是Levi兵长从马上下来，团长站在他前面约十步的位置。Levi向前走去，走到Erwin面前时毫无征兆地踉跄了一下，向前跌去，而Erwin却像承受不住这重量似的，接着后仰倒了下去。Allen跑过去后，看到了Erwin团长早已被血浸透的衬衫。

 

ξ5 38小时11分钟前         ——献给妾

Others because you did not keep that deep-sworn vow have been friends or mine;

Yet always when I look death in the face

When I clamber to the heights of sleep

Or when I grow excited with wine

Suddenly I meet your face.（*）

    

    身周剧痛，Erwin感到眩晕，一卷记忆却突然清晰地浮现出来。

森林很茂盛，但Erwin可以听到惊涛骇浪的声音。潮水一波接一波地拍打着岩石，Erwin挣扎着站起来，轻轻地向前走了几步，他听到了有人说话的声音，但听不清楚。他再挣扎着走了几步，听到了什么。

“Levi大人，快回去吧。”一个有些苍老的声音说。Levi大人，什么Levi大人？Erwin有些迷惑，，他继续前行着。“不。”一个带着一点嘲讽和轻视声调的声音传来，Erwin的心里没由来地一震。他藏在一棵树后面，侧身向声源的方向看，然后他的心里又是一震。

一片蓝得无边无际的海湾，三面都被俊秀的山包围着，山上的森林绿意盎然，只有一个不宽的口子，从那里出去便是无边的海，目力所及全是蔚蓝的一片。阳光照在海面上，光点在海面上闪烁，蓝色和灰绿色相衬着，交相辉映。浪潮拍打着山崖，诉说着一个史诗般的故事，海天相接，空中没有云，只有几只白色的海鸟，为这画卷添了点生气。而真正让Erwin心中一震的，是不过十步之远的悬崖上坐着的少年。纯黑的短发在海风的吹拨下有些凌乱，身上是一件白得纯粹的衬衫。他双手后撑着地，背对着Erwin。他右手旁是一个佝偻的老者，左手旁放着一柄剑，安安稳稳地躺在剑鞘中。

这个被称作Levi大人的少年似乎很敏感，用着不耐烦的腔调说，“Who’s that idiot standing there?”Erwin眼见被发现，走了出来，“你是说我么？你叫Levi是吧，我叫Erwin.”Levi转头过来，他的眸子对上了Erwin的，在那一瞬间，Erwin简直失去了意识。要用足够的说服力表现出那一刹那的情景，Erwin的那阵战栗，以及他的情绪激动，在识别出那双灰绿色的眸子以后所感受到的那种冲击，真是极其困难。

那双灰绿色的眼睛又看着他了，在多年后，Erwin终于让他们化身在另一个人身上。但之后他会发现他错了：他，这个nouvelle（法语，新人儿），这个Levi,他的Levi身上的一种不可名状的东西，融合着这双灰绿色的眼睛，远远超越了他们的原型。一切中最特别的，就是Levi.

Levi的身体轻颤了一下，立即转了过去，声音发生了一些变化，“Go away, Troy’s son. ”Erwin从颤栗之中回过神来，“Levi，让我看看你的眼睛。”他急忙说。“滚开，特洛伊的儿子，我不想听你说话。”他的声音又变了一点。“让我看看你的眼睛。”Erwin上前一步，说。

可这时Levi已经有些不受控制地轻颤起来，连声音也有些颤抖，他有些咬牙切齿似的说道，“滚开，离我远点…你这肮脏的特洛伊的孩子，你…”Erwin打断了他的话，笃定地说道，“我会看到你的眼睛的，Levi.”“滚开，要我说多少次。”Erwin意欲上前，但Levi突然站起了身。他的声音变得沙哑，完全不像他自己的了，更像是教堂中苍老的牧师在吟咏着什么，缓慢而低沉，“He…has made his weapons…his gods. When his weapons win…he is defeated…himself.”Levi向前走了一步，站在悬崖边上，仍然背对着Erwin.他突然纵身一跃，跃进了海里，刚刚一言不发的老者也跳了下去，Erwin只看到他看了自己一眼，眼中的神色竟有几分惊羡，Erwin想不明白。然后他们都消失了，连海里都没有一点痕迹。

“Levi，我会看到你的眼睛。”他这么说，留意到了那柄剑。他走了过去，拾起那柄剑，剑柄上刻着有力的四个字母——Levi.那次壁外调查以后，Erwin去过一次王都，那时起，调查兵团有了传说来自地下街的Levi，人类最强，而Erwin的腰间，多了一把空荡荡的剑鞘。

*：叶芝，《A deep-sworn vow》

 

ξ6 现在         ——献给谳

I thought of your beauty, and this sword, made out of a wild thought, is in my marrow.（*）

With lighting, you went from me

And I could find noting to make a song about but kings, Helmets, and swords, and half-forgotten things that were like memories of you.

But now we’ll out, for the world lives as long ago.

And while we’re in our laughing, weeping fit, Hurl Helmets, crowns and swords into the pit.

But, dear, cling close to me; since you were gone, my barren thoughts have chilled me to the bone.（**）

到处都是猩红色的血，从树梢到树根，从叶尖到花蕊，从地上到海里。寂静，安静极了，只有海，在拍着峭壁。活下来的人望着那道悬崖，看到一个人被一柄剑贯穿，然后侧着，向悬崖下坠落。这一刻，10月14日，12时25分。

其实早些时候，还不是这样的。

进入这片森林的时候并未发现任何巨人的痕迹，但Erwin命令，“调查兵团所属，准备战斗。”可这里连人影都没有，更别提巨人了——我是指，巨人那么大，要藏起来也不容易，毕竟树也不太高，凉风习习，更没有什么灼热的蒸汽了。

“噗”“噗”队伍正听见海的波涛声时，几声怪异的响声突然传来，这更像是人血液喷溅的声音，紧接着侧翼倒下了一片的人，这可不像是巨人做的。突然，有一个人的声音，带着嘲讽的声音，清晰地传来，“You idiot, Erwin. You again.”那一瞬间，几乎是同时，Erwin身侧响起了剑落地了声音。是那柄剑柄上刻着“Levi”的剑。而剑身上却平白多了许多伤痕，而原本在他身边的Levi兵长消失不见了，倒是悬崖上坐着一个人，背对着所有人，看不清他的脸。他好像一直就坐在那里，也本该坐在那里，身后身后站着一大群态度恭敬的人。那是一个真切许多，却完全不同的Levi.

“对，”Erwin的声音里出现了微小的波动，“好久不见，Levi.”“都说了滚远点，忘了吗？ ‘He has made his weapons his gods. When his weapons win his defeated himself. ’ 说的就是你啊，真是可悲，肮脏了特洛伊的儿子。”Erwin 开始大笑。他一直知道，Levi身上叫他失去理智的是他的双重性；混合了致命的智慧和一种怪诞的粗俗。

他听到Levi又在嘲讽地，用他自己那多么美妙的声音重复那句话了，不要停下来，让我听听吧，他想。惊慌失措的情绪已经在士兵中蔓延开来，Erwin拾起了那柄剑，声音变得冰冷了，“杀了他们，他……不是兵长。”一向相信他们的团长的调查兵团最先打消了迟疑，冲了上去，而宪兵团和驻屯兵团则顿了一顿，也冲了上去。

有那么一段时间，Erwin觉得自己什么都看不到，什么都听不到,就像当初Levi从悬崖上跳下去的时候。渐渐的，一切真的都安静了。Erwin知道他们赢了，可这不重要了。他站起身，拿着那柄剑，摸了摸插在腰间的剑鞘中，那是它本该在的位置。快了，你快回去了，Erwin想。缓步向前，来到了悬崖上，他看到Levi了，躺在那里，纯白的衬衫上全是血，从腹部蔓延开来，他紧紧闭着眼睛，但眼角不知为何有些水痕。他的皮肤已经苍白，显得没有生气。

Erwin跪在Levi的左侧，那柄剑曾经在的地方。他将剑竖直向下地那在手中，剑锋抵上Levi的皮肤。脚趾，脚掌，脚跟，脚踝，脚背，小腿……Erwin执着那柄剑，从脚开始，慢慢划破Levi的皮肤，还轻念这个部位的名字，像艺术家雕琢自己的作品，又像幼儿园老师在耐心地教导他的学生人体各部分的名称。他一直笑着，是淡淡的微笑。

当剑锋停留在脖颈处，Erwin轻笑着，割下了Levi的头颅，将剑插回了剑鞘。左手宽大的手掌捧起了Levi的头，Erwin的声音变得温柔了，却又带了点责备的意思，“Levi，我说过要看你的眼睛，不是吗？你要听话。你是怕我吗，不愿看我。你的舌头，曾经喷射毒液的毒蛇，现在也不动了。为什么要哭？你不能哭。现在我要看你的眼睛了，你也要看着我。”这大概是Erwin这辈子说过的最温柔的话了，一滴泪，从他睁着的，盯着Levi紧闭的双眼的蔚蓝色眼睛里溢了出来。

Erwin舔干净了Levi眼角的水痕，有点咸，有点苦，这是眼泪的味道……还是爱情的呢？轻轻地，舔开了Levi的眼睛，长长的睫毛让Erwin的舌头痒痒的。他又看到了，不，应该说那双灰绿色的眼睛又看着他了。他把嘴唇在两只眼上分别点了一下，最后贴上了Levi的嘴唇。Levi……

这时，那柄剑却像活了似的，飞出了剑鞘，穿过了Erwin的心脏。

——FIN——

其实有一个荒诞可笑的事实，Erwin一辈子也没有知道。在Levi的所有预言中，他只记得Erwin这一条；在Levi的所有预言对象中，Levi只记得Erwin这一个。

*：节选自叶芝，《The arrow》,有改动

**：节选自叶芝，《Reconciliation》

后记

虽然大概没人会喜欢这篇8k字的短文，但还是要说清楚。

关于这篇文章，真正的Levi只在最后出现，而团长身边的Levi只是借了他的形。这个梗构思了挺久，之前漫画中没有Mary出现，所以这个故事一开始始终不够圆润——如果没有一个引子，Erwin平白心理变态恋尸癖也没有理由。

想必有人看出来了，这个故事的最后借了王尔德所著的《莎乐美》的意，其实这个故事的诞生，得益于两本书，一本是刚刚提到的《Salome》一本是纳博科夫所著的《Lolita》.在这个故事中，Mary的形象就像洛丽塔中的安娜贝尔·李，是Erwin痛苦的起源。尽管Erwin已经不再爱她，但对那双灰绿色眼睛的执念却无法消除。在这里引用叶芝的诗已经说明两人之间发生过肉体关系，不知为何，加重了Erwin的这种执念。

现代对恋尸癖的定义也扩展到了对于爱人的身体某个部分特别迷恋，为了永久的得到，即使是杀死爱人也是不为过的。

Levi本人是一个带有先知性的人物，但不知算得上OOC与否，因为在这篇当中，真实的Levi本来就不完全是团长想的那样，他本身是这样也并非没有可能。他将Erwin比喻成Troy’s son其实是Levi已经预见Erwin的悲剧。Erwin的内心就像特洛伊城，而Mary，或者说那双灰绿色的眼睛是城中侵入的木马，毁了他。不要问Levi是否喜欢Erwin，这是一个谜，至于最后那句话，只是想要更多的戏剧性吧。有些Levi的话翻译出来简直像在卖萌，太傻了，所以直接用英文了。

至于“Levi”，他之所以会对团长言听计从是由于他本身就是Erwin的一部分。Levi激起了Erwin的渴望，但渴望无法实现，加之身为团长，外部让他不堪重负的压力，不论有什么情绪都无法发泄，总在明面上一个表情，这些种种让他把情感寄托在那柄剑上。Erwin之所以冷酷无情，是因为“Levi”承载了他需要表现出的暴戾的一面，不那么无情的一面。这里大概是说“怨气凝形”之类的，不可深究。

说“Levi”不是人类最强，是因为他本身就是一柄剑。Erwin的每次纵欢都会使他遍体鳞伤（第一节是想表达这个），可当他划开Levi的身体，割下他的头颅时感到的却是怜惜。见到本人的时候，幻影当然就崩塌了，只剩下一柄剑。

Levi最后一语成谶，但Erwin能和他死在一起，也是最大的幸福了。

                                          ——Alison Lovegood


End file.
